


Happy Birthday Annie!

by JoeyPare



Series: Round Robin - By the Alphabet [1]
Category: Houston Knights
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyPare/pseuds/JoeyPare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the 2nd in a series of Round Robin stories that was done on our Houston Knights TV Forum ... www.houstonknightstv.com</p><p>A short story is told using the ABC's in order. Members User Names in ( ) indicate the member that wrote that part.</p><p>Images of "Annie" at end of story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Annie!

ALPHABET STORY #2 = Annie’s Birthday

A: Annie's birthday is coming up. What do you think we should do for her this year? (Joey)

B: "Buy her a new dress?" asked McCandless hopefully. (Hilligan)

C: Chuckling, Carol crossed her arms and said wryly, "I was thinking about a birthday party. Maybe have it at a special place or have a theme." (Hilligan)

D: "Diamond Club?" Joey replied. "It's a little on the expensive side so not a place she would likely go on her own. They have private dining rooms too. (Joey)

E: "Excellent idea, Amigo, but it is more expensive than most of us can afford." Estaban said. "What about Bistro 829?" They have a regular party menu, and it is under $30 a person. When my sister was up from Mexico City we went there, and man, the food is great." (Joey)

F: "Fine idea, Estaban," Carol said. "I've been there, the food is great, and they take reservations. Plus their group party menu has a wide range, even stuff you like Joe, and you Levon." (Joey)

G: "Greek!" Lt. Beaumont put in, coming up behind her group of detectives. "She's always wanted to go to Alexander the Great Greek." "GREEK?" Levon, Estaban & Joe-Bill chimed in unison. (Joey)

H: "Hey! Isn't that the place that has belly dancing? You got to make reservations early. They don't do it every day."

I: "I think drool would be the order of the day there then," Carol laughed. "Isn't there another place? Joey, you and Annie are tight. Could you find out?" (Joey)

J: "Jasper's!" Joey said at a meeting two days later. It's in The Woodlands ... she said they have a Saturday and Sunday brunch that all of us would like. She's already on to us for her birthday. Knew as soon as the Lt asked about her favorite places to eat. This place is easy on her wheelchair too. I already checked ... they have banquet rooms and could set up the buffet in one so it would be easier on her. What 'a all think?" (Joey)

K. “Know what?” Levon answered. “For once, I’m gonna agree with you, partner. Now all we have to do is make the reservation.” (KnightVisitor)

L: "Let's still pitch in and get her a present though." Carol said thoughtfully. "It doesn't have to be expensive." (Hilligan)

M: "Maybe we could send her to a spa for a day. Women like that kind of thing." Estaban said knowingly. (Hilligan)

N: "Not a bad idea but I was thinking more along the lines of putting together a photo album for her." said Carol, (Hilligan)

O: "One or two pictures from each of us; from all the get-togethers and celebrations we've had. Try and bring group photos and, they don't all have to have Annie in them." (Hilligan)

P: "Put your name on the back so I can return them if I don't use them in the album, okay?" Carol instructed the group. (Hilligan)

Q: "Quite a nice idea Carol, I like it." smiled Lieutenant Beaumont. (Hilligan)

R: "Rachel up in the secretary's pool does scrapbooking." Carol explained to the Major Crimes squad. "She said get the photos to her by the end of the week and she will put them together." (Joey)

S: Sixteen days later, Carol looked on contentedly as Annie's party was in full swing, her photo album projected onto a large screen for all to see. (Hilligan)

T: The photos were cycled through repeatedly as each image prompted roars of laughter and reminiscing conversations of, "Do you remember when..." (Hilligan)

U: "Unbelievable!" Levon laughed as he gave Carol a quick hug, "They really came through with the pictures didn't they? Good job Carol." (Hilligan)

V: "Very unbelievable!" Joanne gasped as a particularly candid photo appeared on the screen. It was several seconds before Carol could reply over the raucous din of the party. (Hilligan)

W: "Wish I could take the credit but my friend Rachel really went above and beyond the..... Holy Moses!" she exclaimed as another photo flashed onto the screen, "I gotta have Annie" (Hilligan)

X: "Xerox a copy of that one for me!" Carol stuck her fingers in her ears over the ensuing uproar and looked over at Joanne to see her mouthing the words, 'Me too.' (Hilligan)

Y: "You got a message over there." Joe rumbled in Carol's ear as he came up behind her and pointed across the room. There sat Annie, her eyes shining with tears, raising her glass of ... (Hilligan)

Z: Zinfandel in salute with a short nod of thanks. The four officers returned the gesture in unison and hollered, "Happy birthday Annie!" with all of their might. (Hilligan)

THE END

... 


End file.
